


How to tame your dragon

by Ilyasviel



Series: How to tame your dragon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And they like it, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom:Hanzo, Edging, Genji is a Little Shit, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, XD, a frigging lot, and Jesse has no survival instincts, and a slut, and yeah they FUCK, ass eating, like rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Their relationship is something new and exciting, both by the years of pinning on both their sides as the forbidden feeling of it. But when you have trained to pursue perfection, to seek greatness and just accept the best the world can offer to you, how can you look to another human being when Genji lives under your same roof? Hanzo has found the perfect way to keep his brother away from mischief, and it is keeping him entertained between his sheets, begging for more of whatever he decides to do to him that day. But Hanzo has too many responsabilities and few free time to spare, and finding a new way to distract him turns into a pressing urgent matter in no time.But it didn't means they can't have some fun meanwhile...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/gifts).



> A big thank you to my lovely [@Ziane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane) who has been a big inspiration and a bigger help to write and review this fic.
> 
> I want to gift it to her, for all the kind words, long hours of plotting and brainstorming, and more importantly, for the vast amount of smiles our conversations bring into my life. I luv u, gurl <3 with all my smutty heart!
> 
> I wrote it with love for all the McShimada lovers out there ;) Let me know what you think about it! And please, if you don't like the shimadacest, get out, the door is a big one. As Jesse will say, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya ;) 
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
> 
> And after my babbling, go on and I hope you enjoy my smutty McShimada! Translations at the end of the chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This chapter is Hanzo/Genji focused, with some teasing and a good dose of deepthroating ;) Enjoy it!

The soft song of the fuurin echoed inside the room. Hanzo has been trying to work in peace for the last two hours, but Genji hasn’t bought it. The brat has decided to move around the space in a pair of skinny shorts and what someone would call a tank top, but Hanzo can even discern the form. It hangs from his neck, falling baggy into his abs, showing the full expanse of his shoulders and the beautiful dragon on his back. Hanzo has stopped pretending to work ten minutes ago, leaning back in his big chair more comfortable, pen rolling in his long fingers while he lets his eyes roam over the tattoo on his lover. Their relationship is something new and exciting, both by the years of pinning on both their sides as the forbidden feeling of it. But when you have trained to pursue perfection, to seek greatness and just accept the best the world can offer to you, how can you look to another human being when Genji lives under your same roof? 

 

The younger man is kneeling on the engawa, playing with one of the wild cats who loves to roam around their inner garden. The sunlight makes the  green hair shine, giving him an ethereal appearance, with the gold rings shining on his fingers when he pets the white  cat .  Hanzo fixes his  eyes on the gentle curve of  his back , painted artistically with a  green dragon, whose  eyes seem to return his gaze intently. When  Genji raises from the  floor , bending his waist exaggeratedly to give the  cat the last pet before stretching  his back ,  Hanzo has had enough. His is dragged  back , making the feet scratch the wooden  floor loudly, he stands, stern mask already in place.  Genji dares to look surprised, even intimidated when he moves closer. When the dark menace that is  Hanzo stops in front of him,  the younger man can’t fight the little shudder running up and down  his back .  Stepping into his personal space,  Hanzo forces him  back until he has him pinned against the wall, caged with his arms, “You are a brat, otouto.”

 

Genji has the good reflexes to look down, hiding his face from him with a curtain of soft, green hair. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, aniki. I just wanted to be near you.”

 

Hanzo moves closer, pinning him with his full body and smiling to himself when he notices the telltale of his erection pressing on his hip. “You know I can read you like an open book, Genji. You are bored and came here looking for some entertainment.” One of his hands leaves the wall to trace a line with his fingers up Genji’s arm, making goosebumps appear on its way to the shoulder. “Or will you tell me that you usually wear this outfit when I’m not around?” Genji is shivering under him, breathing quickly with both hands twitching at his sides. Hanzo loves the kind of control he has over his little brother. He is a rebel with everyone, from his father to the last one of the Elders, breaching every rule set for them, retorting every scorn they give him. But not Hanzo. His brother has always been subject to his will, more since his fifteen anniversary. During the first long nights of their new life as a couple, Genji has confessed he has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. But with puberty and the sexual desire came a new one, the craving to please, to fulfil every single order spilt from Hanzo’s mouth, to be at his mercy. And Hanzo can only thank to any God out there for it because he has felt the same since his body has begun to seek the company of others. The rebel personality, the quick mouth and stingy tongue has always been a turn on for him. For years it has brought shame to his soul, because his mind pictured images of Genji subjugated under him, tied, or gagged, or blindfolded, or everything in between. The moments when the Elders asked him to dominate his brother to mend his ways always make him run to his room to jack himself off. And now here they are, with the doors to their incestuous relationship wide-opened. Hanzo senses the heat pooling on his groin, just thinking about everything he will do to his little brother. His roaming hand moves even higher, finding the nape of his head and sinking his fingers in the soft locks of his hair. With a pull hard enough to make the younger man hiss while moving up his face, Hanzo leans his mouth on Genji’s temple, “My little minx. You didn’t need to answer me. I know you too well. You came here searching for trouble\--” He moves a leg between Genji’s, putting a tad of too much pressure on his hard member, making him gasp, arching his back. “And trouble has found you.” Hanzo pushes away from the wall, taking away the pressure from him. But before Genji can even take a breath, he forces him to turn, pressing his chest on the wall. “Let me remind you who is your Master because it seems you have forgotten it.”

 

Genji whines, splashing his hands on the wall, fingers wanting to dent the hard wood as soon as Hanzo’s mouth touches his shoulder. The older man is following the colourful lines of his tattoo with the tip of his tongue, hands pressing his hips hard against the wall. Now and then, his teeth scratch the skin, just to lavish it right away with a dexterous tongue. By the time Hanzo has reached his lower back, Genji is a mess. Hanzo knows how sensible his back is and uses it to his advantage every time. Coming here, with that shirt, was calling for troubles. One of his hands leave his hips to slide up his back, nails scratching his spine from top to bottom, making Genji break his silence, “Hanzo, please\--”

 

“ Please what,  Genji ?  I’m punishing you, remember?”

 

Another shiver is running up and down, “I’m sorry.”

 

Hanzo retakes his position, pinning him with his body and assaulting his neck with open-mouthed kisses, “No, you aren’t. But I feel magnanimous today.” He has to leave a hand keeping his brother upright when he steps away from him. His blood focused everywhere except his legs. “Move that sorry ass of you to my desk and lose the clothes on your way. I want you naked and ready to receive whatever I want to do to your body.” Hanzo can hear Genji swallowing hard, but when he turns to face him, his eyes are dark pools of lust, mouth half open gasping for air. With unsteady pace, Genji closes the distance to the big oak desk, taking off the tank top and letting it fall on the floor, followed soon by his shorts. Hanzo is not even surprised when he sees his brother going commando under the tiny trousers, already hard and leaking. Palming himself over the clothes of his pants, Hanzo moves closer, the desire clearly written on his face. With a mischievous grin to Genji, the older man pushes the content of his desk to the floor, papers, pens, photos and folders falling around them. Genji breath intake is one of the hottest things Hanzo has ever heard. Slowly, he pushes him until he is resting on the desk. Hands roam over his body greedily, enjoying the fact his brother is holding to the edge of the table with a white-knuckle grasp, knowing that he is forbidden to touch until told otherwise. Hanzo positions himself between Genji’s legs, making him sit on the cold surface, kissing away the discomfort with a frontal assault to his mouth. Even being the one dominated, Genji always lead in their kisses, the nimble tongue dancing skilfully with Hanzo’s. But the hands of the older man know exactly how to touch and where, and soon they find their way to his nipples, twisting and pulling them, scratching the hardened numb with a nail, softening the sting with the pressure of a fingertip. Genji moans loudly into his brother's mouth, losing the rhythm every few heartbeats, always following a hard pinch or a soft massage on his tits. One of Hanzo’s hands moves up, fingers wrapping themselves around Genji’s throat and cutting his air flow for some seconds. This is something very new for both of them, but he seems to have a thing for losing his ability to breath, enjoying being totally under the other man’s control even in the most basic of the necessities. An idea pops into Hanzo's’ brain, making him smirk into the kiss. “I’m going to wreck you, my love.”

 

Genji whines again, hands  resisting against the pressing necessity of touching him, “Please…”

 

They way his younger brother pleads to him is overwhelming, but Hanzo has been resisting him for years, he can withstand some more minutes. With the hand still closed over his neck, he uses the other to follow the curve of his waist and hip bones, reaching the stiff member twitching between them. “You are begging beautifully today… I have an idea, and I believe you will enjoy it very much.” The green-haired head nods to quick that Hanzo has to smile to him, “I’m going to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.” With a hard push, he forces him to lay back, making him slide on the smooth surface until his head is hanging from the edge. He steps away from the desk, hands working on his clothes before wrapping one around his already hard member, pumping at it slowly while eating his brother with his eyes. “I’m going to fill your throat so full…” Genji’s legs close hard, trying to find some relieve on his aching erection, the images his brother is painting in his brain are too hot to bear in his state. With a low moan, he let his head fall back completely, opening his mouth as much as possible, hands grabbing whatever place they can to hold on to it. His eagerness to please always makes Hanzo’s cock jump, and this time is not different, the throbbing in the member in his hand almost too much. Closing the distance again, he positions himself in front of the waiting mouth, aligning his cock with it. Genji’s tongue darted out, licking the tip of it before Hanzo pushes it inside. Once the hot and wet velvety sensation surrounds him, the archer grunts, hand hitting the desk beside his head and positioning it to leverage his body. 

 

Even in this lustful state, he is thoughtful of his brother’s body, and therefore he begins slowly, letting his throat relax enough to take him. Genji likes to deep throat him, but he usually has to fight with his gag reflex longer than he would want to. But in this position, the reflex is at a minimum, and Genji can ignore it after a few thrusts inside. When the owner of the heated mouth begins to moan around the cock inside it, Hanzo speeds up the rhythm, going deeper and deeper with every push, enjoying the way Genji’s tongue traces him when he pushes back. Soon, Genji’s nose is caressing his balls, taking all his dick easily. Hanzo begins to keep the cock blocking the airflow for seconds, enjoying the shudder the young boy makes every time. His eyes never leave his brother’s face, searching for any discomfort, but he only finds lust and pleasure, with drool falling from the corner of his mouth. Thanks to the focus on his face, Hanzo sees the way his throat dilates every time he pushes inside, having to bit his lip to stop the moan the vision is eliciting on him. His free hand moves to wrap his fingers around the throat, noticing the Adam’s apple jump up and down with every swallow, but stopping when the muscles are pushed aside by the girth of his cock. The sensation is almost overwhelming. The trust his brother is giving him, letting him do this to him, moaning around the intruding member, sucking and lapping at it when he threatens with pulling it out… it is too much, and he can sense his end near. He stills his hips with some effort, “Genji, give me your hands.” A pair of long and well-manicured hands appeared in front of him, and Hanzo grabs them, kissing the tips of his fingers while his hips make tiny soft circles inside the hot cave of Genji’s mouth. Lowering the hands to his neck, he puts his delicate fingers around it, pushing deep inside and letting him feel the pressure. The long and loud moan that escapes Genji’s chest is signal enough of how much he likes it. “You are taking me so well\--” Genji keeps moaning, gasping savagely every time Hanzo lets him catch his air after long seconds of choking him with his cock. Hanzo senses the telltale of his orgasm, balls tightening and the pressure on his lower stomach growing. He knows how Genji likes it, and instead of slowing his pace, he begins to push deeper and harder, the sound of his balls smacking on Genji’s face almost as erotic as the little whines from his brother. The swordsman’s fingers are still wrapped around his neck, waiting for the release he knows is coming. The moment Hanzo reaches his end, with Genji’s name spilling from his mouth in bliss, his cock is buried deeply, with the younger man moaning loudly around it with every twitch of it, every spurt of hot come hitting his throat. Hanzo knows he had felt the tiny pulsations of his cock when he orgasmed, with Genji’s own mimicking the movements while leaking crazily on his stomach. 

 

As soon as Hanzo regains his bearings, he pushes back, a thick trail of cum and split joining his cock with Genji’s mouth, who is still whining while trying to catch his breath. Helping him to sit up, Hanzo kisses him deeply, groaning when his flavour is merely lingering in his mouth, knowing that his load has ended deep inside him, marking him in a new place, just for them to acknowledge. Genji's body is super sensitive, worked out to a new level, almost screaming when he touches him. “You took my cock so well. Do you think your ass will take me this well too?”

 

Genji’s voice sounds raspy and ragged, and Hanzo’s  cock twitches hearing it, knowing the reason for it. “My  body is yours.  I’m here to please, Master.”

 

Pulling him by his hair,  Hanzo hovers over his face,  lips close enough to touch but barely grazing when he talks, “You are  playing with fire , otouto.”

 

“Burn me. Consume me. Destroy me and rebuild me after it.  I’m yours.”

 

With a growl,  Hanzo takes his mouth again, eating him as if his  lips were the only thing keeping him alive, with adoration and desire.  Using both arms, he pulls him closer, making him wrap his legs around him, and carrying him to his room. He didn’t break the kiss until they are laying on the bed, hands pinned  over his head . “ I love you , otouto.”

 

“ I love you too, aniki.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end of the chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This chapter is Hanzo/Genji focused... with a bit of slutty Genji, some edging and outdoor sex :P what can go wrong there? xD

The hot winds of summer are fading away. The sakura trees around the garden, painted in gold and red, are getting ready to bloom the next spring. But the upcoming cold didn’t reach the insides of the house. The passion keeps Hanzo and Genji warm enough. After months in a relationship, they have developed a routine, one that suits them pretty well. They wake up in each other arms, usually with Genji’s head resting on Hanzo’s chest or shoulder. They will bask in the morning hours, hugging and touching and just putting a love note to the day. Sometimes Genji surprises Hanzo waking him up with his mouth around his cock, making him start his day with a moan. Sometimes is Hanzo who gives Genji a good morning with a nice and slow fuck, pinning his body on the futon while he bites and laps the back of his neck and shoulders. Those days were Genji’s favourites. Waking up to Hanzo’s fingers stretching him or even the blunt pressure of his dick on an overused hole from the previous night… Genji lives for those mornings. But besides the morning routine, the rest of the day is still a struggle. Hanzo has a lot of responsibilities with the clan. Meetings and paperwork keep his schedule filled to the brim. And Genji has developed a new hobby: distract him from work. The brat discovered long ago Hanzo has a thing for his back, and he uses it to his advantage. But now that cold winds blow outside, he has to cover his body, for which Hanzo is only half grateful. 

 

After a long meeting with the Elders, Hanzo retires to his office, thinking on the big pile of reports regarding their enterprises he has waiting for him. What he hasn’t expected is to hear a low wanting moan as soon as he sits on his chair. Knowing is Genji trying to distract him, he decides to ignore it, focusing in the folders and pads scattered over his desk. But soon the low distant moans grow in volume, his name mixed between the soft sounds, making his cock stand to attention in an almost painful way. By the time he has tried to read the same sentence for the tenth time, Hanzo huffs, putting the report down and closing his eyes, taking a minute to bask in the lewd sounds filtering through the thin walls. When his cock twitches inside his underwear thanks to a loud moan, Hanzo stands up, silently, moving in stealth to his quarters through the engawa, opening the shoji enough to look inside without letting the man inside notice him. But he didn’t need to worry about it, Genji is in his own world, laying naked on the still folded futon, back arched while he plays with a plug in his ass. His free hand is pinching his already reddened nipples, and a tight lace is surrounding the base of his cock, which stood proudly in full mast, purplish head leaking. Hanzo can swear over everything sacred he has never seen anything more beautiful. His brother is a mess. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, drool falling from his half-open mouth, shiny dots on his abs from the places his cock lands when he moves harder. Hanzo tries to convince himself of letting the little minx suffer for a while, but the sounds he is making are destroying his resolve little by little. When Genji whispers a soft _‘aniki’_ , he lost it. He needs to feel the shivers he can see from the door under his fingertips. Opening the shoji, he slips inside, closing it behind him and moving on tiptoes until he his hovering over Genji. This close the show is even better, and he can smell him. The mix of the fruity soaps and colognes he likes to use, his sweat and his arousal makes Hanzo’s mouth water. He will consume him like a wagashi. Knowing he will scare the shit out of him, a devilish grin shows in his face when his hand wraps around the hardened member presented to him.

 

As Hanzo expected, Genji jumps with a loud shriek, hands moving by instinct into a defensive position. When he sees Hanzo there, he grunts, letting his hands and head fall back, “Aniki…”

 

“You are being naughty again, otouto. Didn’t you have enough with what I did to you this morning?”

 

Genji tries to moves his hands back to what they have been doing, but Hanzo stops him, grinning when the younger man pouts, “Please, aniki. I was just getting ready for you. Didn’t know you were back.”

 

With a hard pull, Hanzo raises Genji from the futon making him collide with him and moving both arms to surround him, a hand travelling up to sink in the green locks of his hair, the other lower on his back, grabbing an ass check greedily. “And for what, exactly, have you been preparing yourself, pet?” 

 

His hands move to lean on Hanzo’s chest, forehead resting on his shoulder while he tries to recover his breathing, “I want you, want to be fucked so hard I can only think of you tomorrow when you are away from me on the Elder’s ceremony.”

 

Deft fingers travel up the ass cleavage, touching the plug lightly, making Genji gasp, “That can be arranged, my little minx. But I will have some fun with you before we reach that point.” With a last pull on the plug, Hanzo steps away from Genji, enjoying the needy moan from the other man as soon as he loses his touch. “Come on, otouto. Put on a kimono. We are going for a walk.” The blush on Genji’s face intensifies, making Hanzo grin grow wider. His otouto has always had a thing for outdoor intercourses. His black kimono lies on the back of a chair, and Genji put it on with a sigh. The soft material of it is doing great things with his overheated skin and sensitive nipples. Hanzo uses the time to reposition his clothes, trying to accommodate the hard erection in his pants without being obvious. Before Genji finishes with the kimono, Hanzo goes to the engawa, using a bell hanging on it to call for his bodyguards. When Katsuno appears, bowing deeply, the young Master walks closer to him, “Take your team away from the private areas of the house. My brother and I need to train, and we can’t afford the luxury of getting distracted. The dragons hungers and we can’t control them once unleashed.” Fear is clearly written on the guard’s face. The magical creatures the Shimadas can summon are legends for a great part of the thugs who work for them, but some guards from the inner circle have seen them in action. With a soft _‘yes, young Master’_ , Katsuno stands up, walking backwards until he closes the shoji between them. 

 

Genji appears beside him, the black and gold from the kimono accentuating the smoothness of his skin and the shine of his green hair. Hanzo beckons him with a movement of his head before following the engawa to the stairs that joined it to the garden path. The wooden sandals waiting for them make a relaxing sound when they walk over the rock path that meanders between the fountains and flower patches. Hanzo leaves the inner garden, reaching the training area. He has spent all his life inside these walls and knows every secret of it. The range has a blind spot, hide from everyone in the castle if they are not in the ground level inside the field. The big The sakura tree he has been looking for stood proudly in front of him, the golden and red leafs dancing in the wind, with the little fuurins hanging from the lower branches, singing for them. Hanzo’s body has relaxed during their stroll here, but as soon as Genji stops beside him, and his musky scent mixes with the one from the garden, his lower body stands to attention almost immediately. With a harder than necessary grasp, Hanzo grabs Genji and pushes him against the tree, pinning him with his full body a heartbeat later. “Time to see how ready for me you are, otouto.” A soft hum is the only thing Genji can muster. With some manoeuvres, Hanzo positions himself between Genji’s legs, slipping a hand between them to open the kimono, deft fingers playing with his nipples once the chest is bared of the silk, and making his head fall back. Hanzo can’t keep the grin at bay. Undoing his little brother is one of his passions, one of those he will dedicate the rest of his life without a single complaint. “Look at me, otouto.” Genji gorgeous eyes fix in Hanzo, glazed with passion. “You can’t keep doing this, Genji. I will prefer to be doing you than my work, as you already know, but I need to do it. You can’t keep distracting me every day with your sinful body.”

 

Genji has the good sense to look sad, swollen lips falling into a pout, “I’m sorry, aniki.”

 

Hanzo’s hand move to raise one of Genji’s legs to wrap his hip, sliding through the silky skin of the well-defined thigh until he reaches an ass check. “No, you aren’t. You have always been a spoiled brat who can’t stay still for more than an hour. I didn’t know why I thought you would be different in that matter.” The hand keeps massaging the soft glove, fingers moving closer and closer to where Genji’s wants him the most. “I will need to find something to keep you entertained while I work.” His calloused fingers find the plug, putting pressure on it and making a long moan escape Genji’s lips. “What can I do with my little minx? Tying you up on my room? Making you move around with a dildo buried deep inside of you?” His deft fingers surround the tip of the plug, pulling it out an inch before returning it inside, “I can find you a pet, something to play with while I’m not with you.” Hanzo’s mind is already picturing the perfect pet for his brother, but the next moan from him erases anything from his mind besides the need for him. With his free hand, Hanzo forces his head back, pulling hard the hair on his nape and making him gasp, using the chance to skip his tongue deep inside his mouth, drinking the pleasure sounds he is eliciting in his little brother with his other hand. 

 

He keeps working on him for what looked like hours. Both their erections are pressed against the other’s hip, with Hanzo adding pressure to them from time to time. After several minutes and once Hanzo feels Genji shudders and grasp his forearm with enough force to leave marks with his nails, he grabs the plug better and pulls it off completely. The lewd moan Genji makes is enough to make Hanzo’s blood boil inside his veins. Yes, the dragons hungers, and he will eat his brother whole. The plug is stored safely in his pocket before he grabs Genji with both arms, raising him and smiling when his legs wrap around his waist without a single word. A big branch stood over their heads, and Hanzo’s quick mind traces a perfect plan in no time. “Hands up, otouto.” The man does as instructed, and as soon as his long fingers touch the branch, he interlaces his fingers over it, resting the grip. Hanzo kisses him deeply, tongue darting everywhere inside of his brother’s mouth. His body flushed against Genji’s, pinning him to the tree. Using a hand, he slides it between them, freeing himself from the cage of his clothes with a groan that makes Genji shiver and whine. Breaking the kiss, he grabs his ass with both hands, positioning him where he wants. With some manoeuvre from his hips, the tip of his cock finds the entrance of Genji’s hole, slick and pliant for all the work done at it. “You wanted to remember me tomorrow. I will fuck you so hard you will feel me in your next life.”

 

“Ani—Aniki! Please!”

 

Sinking inside with a hard movement of the hip, Hanzo grunts against his brother’s neck, enjoying, maybe too much, the broken sounds leaving Genji’s mouth. His hands keep grasping the soft and well-toned ass, knowing angry red marks will be there for him to kiss tonight. When he feels his body receding from the cliff, he pulls back slowly, grinning devilishly when he hears the mewling moans. Another quick movement of his hips to bury himself deep inside Genji, making the other man shudder like a leaf. “My perfect little minx.” Every word is punctuated with a thrust, each harder than the previous one, each bringing his brother to a new level of pleasure. Confiding on the way Genji is grabbing the branch, Hanzo pulls back his upper body, wanting to see him come undone. 

 

A loud _‘Aniki’_ rings in Hanzo’s ears when he let go of the weight, and Genji impales himself on Hanzo’s cock. The young man is drifting in pleasure, eyes glazed, drool falling from his mouth, arms trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright. Hanzo looks at him with the sense of pride seeing him this way always bring him. The ability to turn the proud warrior in this mess is just a boost to his ego. Changing his legs stance slightly, Hanzo angles Genji’s ass in the perfect position to pump hard and deep inside of him, touching the secret spot with every movement, pursuing the little grunts Genji does every time. Hanzo feels his end moving closer, losing his rhythm from time to time. A look at his brother shows him the state he was, with ragged breaths, eyes watering from the pressure, dick almost purple between them, with thick lines of pre-cum painting it. Changing their position again, he wraps an arm around his waist, keeping him in place and using the free hand to search for the ribbon tying the base of his dick, “Are you ready for this, my love?”

 

The words are slowly processed on Genji’s brain, but when he finally acknowledges them, he does it with a gasp, head falling back to hit the tree behind him. Seeing his struggle to articulate, Hanzo buries himself deep on him, keeping him pinned and looking intently into his eyes. Genji fights to get his bearings, taking a deep breath, “Make me yours, aniki.”

 

With a growl, Hanzo bites his shoulder, hard enough to make him growl, before pulling the ribbon, freeing his aching cock at last. The reaction is immediate, with thick ropes of cum landing on Genji’s abs and chest, accompanied by a concert of moans mixed with Hanzo’s name. Hanzo huffs, the pressure around Hanzo’s cock is almost painful, but the pulsing of the inner walls around him, the sounds he is doing, the full body shivers and how he is fighting to keep himself hanging from the branch as he has been ordered… everything is too much, and after grabbing the hips again, Hanzo retakes his rhythm, pumping inside of him quickly but not hard, knowing how sensitive he must be. The thrusts turn erratic soon, and after just five pumps more  inside the throbbing hotness, he follows him over the cliff, back arching in pleasure while his fingers almost crush the soft skin of Genji’s ass. His brother is trembling hard with the effort, body slack from pleasure but fighting to follow the direct order. Hanzo takes pity on him, moving closer and using his body to keep him upright, joining their mouths in a searing kiss while their bodies melt. 

 

Tears roll down Genji’s face, but they are not from pain. Instead, he feels overwhelmed with love and care, tears falling even harder when Hanzo uses a hand to lower his arms, guiding them to wrap around his neck. Hanzo pesters his face with kisses, weeping away the tears with his love, until he makes Genji giggle. The softening cock is slipping out, and a wicked grin appears on Hanzo’s face. While he kisses Genji’s face, he searches for the plug inside his pocket. With his brother still hanging from him, he uses the hand he has around him to raise his body up, cock falling from his glory hole. But before Genji can miss the feeling, Hanzo slides home the plug again, making him yell at the sensation. “We didn’t want to waste anything, right?” The younger man is dealing with his overstimulated body, plug touching areas already aflame and making everything go blurry around him. Helping him to lower his legs, Hanzo steadies him between the cage of his arms and the tree while Genji fights against his own body to regain some control over his brain. “Easy there, otouto. And try to keep your cold, I will take you out for dinner.” Genji whines, both hand grabbing Hanzo’s forearms. The archer moves closer, kissing the tip of his nose before hugging him. “Now is my turn to be a minx. You didn’t have the exclusivity for it, my little brat. Now let’s go clean ourselves before our date.” The kimono has wet stains on it, but Hanzo crosses it in the opposite direction to cover them, “Here. Let’s go, love, and if you endure the full meal without a single moan, I’ll tie you up when we come back, sounds good?”

 

Genji is still working on controlling his trembling body and can barely manage a soft nod before following Hanzo back inside. The archer is already plotting. The image of the dark and dangerous gunslinger he met some months ago doing nasty things to his otouto makes his already spent cock twitch in interest. He will find that card and make the necessary calls. Hanzo knows he can make the perfect deal with the man...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Translations:  
> \- Aniki: Older brother  
> \- Otouto: Young brother  
> \- Engawa: a floor extension at one side of a Japanese-style house, usually facing a yard or garden and serving as passageway and sitting space  
> \- Fuurin: a small Japanese wind chime, which is traditionally hung from the eaves of a house during the summer. It has the shape of a bell with the clapper in the center of the chime. A strip of paper, called the tanzaku, hangs from the clapper.  
> \- Wagashi: are Japanese sweets that were traditionally enjoyed with tea. These include daifuku, a mochi rice cake filled with sweetened bean paste; dango, sweet rice dumplings typically served with three or four pieces together on a skewer; and yokan, a jelly dessert flavoured with native Japanese flavours. Because wagashi can be difficult and time consuming to make, most people purchase them from a confectionary rather than make them at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end of the chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The cowboy is here! (read it with Tracer's voice XD)  
> I may have gone a tad far away here, with some shibari, cock rings, piercings, anal fingering... a bit of everything we love, but damn, they are too sexy for me xD can't fight it ;) hope you like it!!!

A sharp knock at the door frame breaks Hanzo’s concentration, but he didn’t even raise his eyes from the pad on his hands while the door opens, and a well-known stride enters his office, followed by an unknown one. Kyoko bows deeply in front of his desk, dragging his attention from the numbers in front of him. But sadly for her, she didn’t keep his interest for long. As soon as his eyes end on the newcomer, his focus was a hundred percent on the awesome modern cowboy waiting patiently behind the servant. The woman keeps his head low, but the cowboy meets his gaze with interest, which makes Hanzo smile. Kyoko’s voice breaks the moment, “Young Master, McCree-san has come at your request.” The man touches the brim of his hat as a salute, making the formal woman beside him twitch.

 

Hanzo stands from the table, reports wholly forgotten. “Thank you, Kyoko. That will be all. I’ll call if I need you.” She leaves the room with a soft _‘yes, young Master’_ , closing the door behind her. Hanzo walks to the side room of his office where he has a sitting area, beckoning McCree before disappearing inside. The cowboy follows willingly. Hanzo is serving a share of whiskey on a pair of glasses before sitting on a big chair and pointing to the one in front of him. McCree takes the hint, accepting the whiskey before sitting too. “My country suits you? It has been a while since the last time we talked.”

 

“Can’t complain.” McCree takes a sip from the glass, humming happily when the earthy flavour fills his mouth. “It was a nice surprise receiving your summon, Shimada-san.”

 

Hanzo’s rich laugh echoes in the closed room, “So formal, cowboy. What my fellow Japanese had done to you?”

 

McCree shrugs, taking off his hat and leaving it on a knee. “I reckon your politeness is rubbin’ on my ol’ self.” He takes another sip, grinning behind the rim of the glass, “Besides, you like it that way, if I remember correctly.”

 

A devilish grin shows on Hanzo’s face, “You remember correctly, McCree.”

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I mind the company, but we are wearin’ too many clothes to my likin’.”

 

They met two years ago on a mission on China, with McCree being the merc the Elders had hired to protect him during the meetings. They ended on Hanzo’s bed after the first night, with the cowboy letting the other man do whatever he wanted to him. The mere memory brings a silly smile to Hanzo’s face. The cowboy is big, hairy and pretty mainly, but he begged too well, looked so lovely tied and gagged… Taking a sip from his glass, Hanzo tries to clean up his mind from the sexy images, “Direct to the point, just how I like it.” The glass almost blares in the silence of the room when he puts it in the side table before resting an elbow on the armrest, leaning his chin on the closed fist, “I have a proposition for you. Are you available for hiring in the long term?”

 

“Sure do.”

 

‘This is going to be good.’ Hanzo stands slowly, moving closer to the other man and resting both hands on his armrest, long black hair curtaining one side of his face, “Then I have a proposition for you. But first I need to be sure you know who you’re dealing with and what you will bring upon yourself if you betray my family or me.”

 

McCree has the guts to look cocky, arched brow while he watches intently to Hanzo, “Darlin’, I’m pretty aware of who you are and that I'm running with the big dogs here." Raising the glass to him, Jesse winks at Hanzo before taking a sip.

 

“Glad to hear it. I know you are open-minded on sexual acts, how open-minded are you with relationships?”

 

With a shrug, McCree finishes the whiskey in a gulp, enjoying the burning feeling in his throat, “Love is love. As long as everyone is on it willingly and enjoy it, I don’t care. Life is too short, take from it whatever floats your boat. I learned long ago to enjoy it to the max before it is taken away from me.”

 

“Good.” Hanzo stands, crossing his arms in front of McCree, “Then you are hired, Jesse McCree.”

 

“And for what exactly am I being hired?”

 

The devilish grin is back, making a shiver run up and down McCree’s back. Hanzo is enjoying it maybe a bit too much, but it is too funny to behave correctly. “Too long to explain it. Follow me.” He walks to a concealed shoji, waiting in front of it until McCree joins him. The door slides silently to the side, and a well-furnished room appears behind it. McCree’s eyes are roaming around when he sees a couch in a corner, with one of the more beautiful sights he has ever laid eyes on. A lean boy, around his age, with silky skin and green hair, lies on it, wrapped precisely in an intricate geometric design done with blue rope. His arms are tied together in front of him, with both legs bent on the knee, the knots keeping them open and showing the hard cock laying between them, with a cock ring on the base. The boy is gagged, but his eyes talk for him, the pleading to be touched written clearly on them. McCree's eyes are glued to him, but he talks to the man beside him, “A beautifully wrapped present, and is not even Christmas!”

 

Hanzo chuckles, strolling to the couch, “Let me introduce you to my beloved brother, Genji. Love, this is Jesse McCree, he will take care of you whenever I’m busy.“

 

The thought of the two brothers together makes Jesse’s brain short circuit. He has lived long enough to learn not to judge. Life is too short to fight against love, whatever the way it comes to you. And he is more than sure that he will enjoy the arrangement. “Howdy, partner.”

 

The long fingers of the archer follow the knots on Genji’s body, making him moan, cock twitching in interest. “I have a few rules for you. Besides that, you are free to entertain my otouto in whatever way you want, giving to him everything he asks from you.”

 

McCree can wait to touch and taste, but he knows it better, “And the rules are?”

 

The young man tries to arch his back when Hanzo’s fingers capture his cock, making him whine and plead with his eyes, “No marks on him. No public display of our arrangement. For the big public, you are his bodyguard. Every scene will be discussed and agreed between you two and depending on the complexity of it, with me. I will provide you with anything you need for our moments of fun. And I like my toys clean. Keeping him clean and ready for me will be a part of your chores. I will have the right to step on and take him whenever I want, and you will have to move aside.” Calloused fingers are moving up and down the almost purple cock, pre-cum sliding down it. Hanzo uses the thumb to draw a circle on the tip of it, making Genji shudder and fight against the ropes, to no avail. “Do you agree with the rules?” McCree feels his mouth watering at the prospect. 

 

Will he be paid for fucking senseless the piece of art he has in front of him? He has died and gone to Heaven! “Wholeheartedly, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo chuckles, keeping the hand travelling up and down, “I have forgotten how much you like using pet names.” A new pearl of pre-cum appears on the tip of the cock, and Hanzo captures it with his finger before lapping at it, humming in pleasure and making Genji almost to yell, “Soon, pet. We will take care of you.” Cleaning his hand on the blanket covering the cold leather of the couch, he moves closer to McCree again, giving his back to Genji. “We will assign you a room near mine, but you are free to sleep outside the castle if you want.”

 

McCree looks to the man on the couch over Hanzo’s shoulder, raising a brow, “Is he always like this?” The archer nods with a lopsided grin, making Jesse join him, “Then it will be a good idea to stay close. I don’t want to keep him waiting for me until I reach the castle.”

 

“Perfect.” He extends a hand, clasping it with McCree when he grabs it. “Time to show him the goods, Jesse McCree.” Pulling him closer, he whispers in his ear, “Clothes off, cowboy.”

 

If McCree thought he had been turned on with the show, that simple command whispered just for him, and the closeness of the owner of the voice shows him how wrong he was. His jeans feels painfully tight, and he is more than happy to free himself from the cage of his clothes. But wanting it didn’t mean he will rush it. As soon as Hanzo releases his hand, Jesse begins to unbutton the shirt, one by one, showing inch after inch of hairy chest. Hanzo has stepped aside, letting Genji take a good look at his new pet, and Jesse can feel the man eyes on him like a physical touch. When he finishes with the buttons, he let the shirt slide down, falling to his feet and leaving his well-defined chest exposed. An appreciative hum comes from Hanzo but what destroys him is the hungry moan escaping Genji. The poor lad is going crazy, unable to move, to touch, even to vocalise his needs. Hanzo seems to sense it too, and moves to sit beside him, hand lazily stroking his hair like one will do to calm a dog. But it worked, and Genji’s stance relaxes under Hanzo’s touch. Jesse decides to keep going. He had given him a direct order, no need to break the rules so early. His fingers find the closings of his belt, opening the button swiftly. The lowering of the zip is made on slow motion, half for the ones looking at him, half for his own benefit. Every time his thumb or knuckles caressed the bulge of his underwear, Jesse hisses. He is not in the same state as Genji, but he is not far from it, lust dripping drop by drop inside his brain until it will turn into a puddle of passion. The idea of having those two gods among men inside or around his body is melting his mind.

 

The jeans fall to the floor and a loud whistle surprises him, Hanzo is grinning broadly, eyes fixed on the tiny bumps following the curve of his cock, “I think I’m going to enjoy your new enhancements, cowboy.”

 

McCree uses a hand to follow the curve of the bulge in his underwear, sliding the hand up until he reaches one of his nipples, fingers pulling the piercing softly on it, “I’m sure you will.” Stepping out of the discarded jeans, Jesse stood there, waiting for Hanzo.

 

Dilated eyes watch intently to the perfect specimen of a cowboy in front of the couch. Hanzo can feel Genji shivering at the sight, and a quick glance at him shows him his eyes are plastered on the big bulge in his underwear. A soft pang of jealousy hits him, but he pushes it aside effortlessly. Even if Genji craves for the cowboy, he knows he is the owner of his heart, besides it has been his idea, he will learn to deal with it. With both hands, Hanzo pushes away his brother, repositioning him in the couch to lay on his back on the opposite armrest. The man whines pitifully, but a single raised brow from Hanzo makes him go silent on his corner, pouting even with the gag. Hanzo sits back, opening his legs and beckoning to the cowboy with a finger. Jesse goes willingly, stopping in front of him, hands at his back. Hanzo let hands move over his chest and abs, fingers burying in the dense patches of hair on it, “Jesse, show my brother how well you can use that wicked mouth of yours--” The moan from Genji interrupts him, and Hanzo rolls his eyes, making Jesse, who is focused on him, smirk. “On me. I want a show, cowboy. Remember me how well you work on your knees.”

 

Stealing a pillow from the couch, Jesse puts it on the floor before kneeling between Hanzo’s legs. He wants a show, and he will give one he will not forget. Genji’s gaze feels like a hot iron over his body, but he will not be distracted by it. Once settled in place, he let his hands roam up and down the legs caging him. The silky material of the kimono he was wearing has slipped aside, showing the perfect calves and thighs, and to Jesse’s delight, the big bulge on his underwear. He tries to remember everything he can about his few nights together, and a memory shinned over the rest, making him grin like a wolf which makes Hanzo tilts his head questioningly. Raising one of his legs up, he rested it on his shoulder, hands caressing the skin while he plants a kiss on the ankle. Hanzo seems to know where this is going, and the man chuckles before letting his hands fall on the couch, ready for what is about to come. Jesse grins grows, and he returns his mouth to the ankle, open it to suck it softly, tongue darting out to wet the skin before moving an inch up. Jesse traces the curve of the calf with open-mouthed kisses, leaving a trail of spit behind him. When his tongue reaches the back of his knee, Hanzo gasp, making Jesse smile against the heated skin before using his tongue to draw little circles on it. Raising the leg higher, he bites the soft skin, sucking and lapping after it until Hanzo moans greedily. A hand moves to the other leg, fingers caressing the same spot on it, scratching it from time to time making him jerk under the ministrations. He remembered how sensible he was there and is happy to see it hasn’t changed over the years apart. 

 

A pat on his head makes him stop, looking up to find Hanzo’s heated gaze on him, “Go on with it, cowboy.”

 

Jesse enjoys the view. Hanzo is breathless, with eyes darkened with lust. The world fades to black around them, blocking away everything except the gorgeous man in front of him. With a last kiss on his knee, he puts the leg done, following the hard muscles of his thigh with his mouth, until his nose is playing with the stretched material of Hanzo’s underwear. The obi fixing the kimono isn’t a rival to him. Deft fingers undo the knot without taking away his attention from the bulge in the front of him. When the knots are free, Jesse pulls it away, letting it fall to the floor beside him and using both hands to open the silk kimono. His hands roam up the body, searching for the well-defined pecs he loved to squeeze. Mouth follows the curve of the still covered cock, grazing it with teeth and lips pressure. The same moment he finds the tits and grabs them with both hands, he captures the tip of the cock with his mouth, sucking at it and humming when the salty flavour of pre-cum reaches his tongue. A gasp from the archer is his reward, and he knows it is more than enough for his ego. Sliding down one of his hands, he pulls down the offending underwear, freeing the cock he was craving for. Tongue follows the soft skin from bottom to head, enjoying the little jumps it is doing under his care. Capturing the head, he moves down, taking inside his mouth as much of it as he can. The whine from the man lying beside him almost covers the soft gasp from the archer, but Jesse didn’t care. The scent and the flavour of the man are enough to keep him grounded on the moment. Hands capture the hip bones on each side while he sits back better to find the perfect angle. And he knows when he finds it. Hanzo's hard cock is slipping inside the cave of his mouth until it touches the back of his throat, and he relaxes the muscles of it, taking the head down and down until his nose is buried in the pubic hair. He goes up, using the moment to catch his breath, before going back again, tongue pressing to it on its way inside, and tracing the head when he pushes away. Soon, Hanzo’s hand is grabbing a handful of chocolate coloured hair, pulling him down at a higher speed, and Jesse obliges gladly. When the man under his care moans, the one beside him begins to cry, and Hanzo pats Jesse’s head and pushes him away to take care of his brother.

 

Loving arms raise Genji from the couch, and as soon as Jesse steps back from him, Hanzo moves the younger man into his lap, weeping away the tears with a thumb. “Easy, love.” He takes off the gag, letting it fall to the floor without any care, using the sleeve of the kimono to clean his face of tears and drool. Hanzo begins to kiss his brother, with little peaks on the forehead, the cheeks, the nose, the eyes, everywhere, until he makes a shy smile grow on his lips. “Better. Let me take care of you, otouto.”

 

“Please.”

 

Jesse is standing in front of the couch, body still clinging to the passion he has been feeling for the last minutes. Hanzo begins to undo the knots of rope, massaging the skin under them every time he frees a new one. “Jesse, bring me the lotion from the drawer.” The cowboy nods and reaches for the indicated furniture, searching inside until he finds a bottle of sweet smelling lotion. By the time he comes back to the couch, Hanzo has freed Genji from all the knots and is kissing away the pain of the outstretched muscles. Jesse feels himself like intruding in a private moment, and he lowers his eyes when he stops near the couch, handing the lotion to Hanzo. The archer stops his ministrations to look at the cowboy. “Cowboy. It seems your time to take care of the light of my life has arrived. Give me a hand here. We will make him feel over the moon.” Kissing him sweetly, Hanzo helps him to sit back, hand petting his head in a calming motion, “How do you want it, love? You have been too good today. I feel inclined to give you whatever you want.”

 

“I-- I don’t know. I want it all. I want you both on me.”

 

Hanzo smiles devilish at him, hand burying in the sweat wet lock of his hair to pull him into a searing kiss, “We will reach that moment someday, but you will need a lot of preparation for that, and I know you are not ready for the waiting.” A whimper escapes Genji’s control, making the grin on Hanzo’s face grow even more, “I have an idea, will you let me take care of you, otouto?” Genji has never nodded so quickly in his entire life. “Perfect.” He stands from the couch with his brother clinging to him like a koala, “Follow me, cowboy.” Without looking back to see if the man goes after him, he walks to the farthest side of the room, opening the shoji with his foot and stepping inside. The bedroom has a double futon on the floor, which surprises Jesse, but he follows him inside, closing the door behind him. With utter care, Hanzo puts down the younger man on the bed, kissing him slowly before standing again. “Come here, Jesse.” When the cowboy moves closer, he captures his head with a strong hand, forcing him down to devour his mouth. His tongue delves inside without asking for permission, leading the dance while his body pulls Jesse's big body against him. By the time he breaks the kiss, both are panting hard, excitement running down his veins again as if nothing has happened. “Lay on your back, cowboy. Let’s see if your body remembers how to take me.” When the hand keeping him in place slips off, Jesse steps away from him, moving directly to the futon. But before he can reach it, Hanzo’s voice fills the silence, “No clothes allowed on my bed, cowboy.” Jesse chuckles, looking over his shoulder to the man behind him, lowering the garment and stepping away from it. A moan from Genji makes Hanzo curious about what he is seeing, and he moves closer, already letting the kimono fall from his arms. What he sees when he reaches the bed makes his mouth water. The cowboy has frenum piercings decorating half of the cock between his legs. Silver pieces of jewellery are dotting the base of his dick, making it look even gorgeous than before. Coming closer, he pulls down the underwear before kneeling on the bed, “I’m sure Genji will enjoy those enhancements, cowboy.” Genji agrees wholeheartedly, hands itching to touch. “Come on, otouto, help me to get our friend ready for me, will you?”

 

Genji didn’t need to be told twice, throwing himself to the cowboy and attacking his mouth with a passion that surprises Jesse, but he welcomes it. The boy is sweet as a peach, with soft lips and a quick tongue. His skin smells of sex and passion. He didn’t know for how long the poor boy has been sitting on that couch with his body on edge, but it has turned him in a greedy man, and he is ready to give to him whatever he needs. He was distracted with Genji’s ministrations, and he yelps when coated fingers enter him without preamble. Two of them. No teasing or warning. Strong fingers forced its way inside of him, making him groan into Genji’s mouth, but the young man moves a hand to grab the cock, pumping it slowly and distracting him from the soft pain in his ass. Soon the two fingers turn into three, reaching that secret spot inside of him that makes his back arch and his voice grow higher every time. Genji keeps distracting him, kissing him like a starving man, working him up at high speed. Hanzo’s voice breaks the moment the same instant he pulls off his fingers from Jesse, “Come here, otouto, I’m going to eat you up before you can ride that beautiful American cock.” Genji is more than happy to oblige, raising his ass in front of Hanzo and resting his check on Jesse’s chest. The cowboy pets his head lovingly and is rewarded with a bright smile that melts his insides. This boy is trouble, with the good looks and the tooth rooting grin, but he is more than ready to fall into their trap. The thought is pushed aside as soon as Hanzo’s cock is pressed into his hole, pushing inside slowly and making Jesse moan loudly. The man is taking his time, but the girth is big enough to burn. Sensing it, Genji captures one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking like a toddler and making him gasp. The piercing on it is pulled up with care, teeth playing with it while quick movements of the tongue soothe the possible pain. When Hanzo is buried to the hilt inside of him, he grabs his legs and wraps it around his hips, before sliding up Genji’s legs, “You will have to be patient for a while, cowboy. Time to take care of Genji.” The cowboy is more than happy to wait as soon as Hanzo’s mouth attacks the ass in front of him. Needy sounds leave Genji’s mouth, and his fingers carved angry red lines on Jesse’s pecs, the pleasure of it too much for him in the state he was. Jesse swears he can feel the moment Hanzo’s tongue breaches Genji’s ring, with how the boy is shivering and almost drooling on his chest. But then Hanzo decides to move his hips in slow motion, and Jesse can think no more. Soon, the soft circles turn into deep ones, making Jesse arch his back in pleasure, with Genji moving with him, legs trembling with the effort. 

 

By the time Hanzo stops his ministrations on Genji, both he and Jesse are close to their end. Hanzo helps Genji to lower his body and kneel on the bed, resting entirely over the cowboy who is already missing the movement on his partners. Hanzo falls over them, his weight resting on a hand beside Jesse’s head. He covers the back of Genji’s neck with kisses and love bites, letting the man catch his breath for some seconds. With the way Genji is trembling and gasping for air, Hanzo knows the boy will not be able to move by himself for a while. Fixing his gaze on Jesse’s over Genji’s shoulder, he makes a little movement with his hips, enjoying a bit too much the groan from the man under them. Pulling off, he sits back, eliciting a twin grunt from the two men under him, making Hanzo grin devilishly, “Come on, you two. I’m the only one working." With more care than one can expect in a situation like this, he lays down his brother on his back, enjoying the bewildered look on him. Beckoning Jesse with a finger, he makes the cowboy sit, kissing him deeply. The cowboy expected some nasty flavour in his mouth, but he only can taste Hanzo. The archer pulls him up until he is kneeling with him, and he breaks the kiss and follows the line of his jaw to his ear, whispering in a sultry voice, “You are going to fuck my brother senseless with that shiny cock of yours.” He bites the lobe of his ear before going back to his mouth, tongue dominating his in a well-known dance, “And meanwhile you will be fucking yourself on my dick.” Jesse effusive nod makes Hanzo grin, hands sliding down his back to capture the awesome ass he has been fucking for the last minutes, grabbing it greedily for some seconds before stepping aside.

 

Some effort is needed on Jesse’s part to position himself over the waiting man who is greedily watching his decorated cock. Before he can find the perfect spot, Hanzo’s hand captures his cock, the cold wetness of the lube making him hiss while the archer plants a kiss between the shoulder blades. The hand stays there more time than necessary, and Jesse moans when long fingers play with the piercings on his base. Seeing Genji’s greedy gaze, he smirks, adjusting his arms position, before looking over his shoulder to Hanzo, winking at him, “Much obliged.”

 

Hanzo’s hand helps him to find the slick hole and keeps the cock in position while Jesse pushes himself inside. Every inch he enters Genji makes the younger boy scream his pleasure to the heavens, shivering and letting his head fall back, mouth open and slack. Jesse keeps going, and when the first piercing enters Genji, he thought he had broken him. The boy has closed his mouth, teeth worrying the lower lip with enough force to draw blood. Eyes had gone wild, and his fingers are clawing his shoulders, nails cutting his skin. He keeps himself in place, searching for a sign to keep going until he feels the tip of Hanzo’s cock breaching him again, and he has to fight hard not to bury himself inside Genji. A death weight falls on his back, making him grunt. Hanzo’s mouth is near his ear, and the archers kiss and bite his neck and shoulder between words, “Keep going, cowboy. He is not in pain, on the contrary, he can control his voice from pleasure. Right, love?” The boy nods wholeheartedly, trying to ease the force of his grip. Moving his hands completely down, he uses them to grab his own legs and pull them up, forcing his hips higher and impaling himself on Jesse’s dick a few inches more, making the cowboy growl savagely. With a final push, he buries himself entirely inside Genji, both of them panting with the feeling. Hanzo didn’t give them time to get accustomed to the feeling, grabbing Jesse’s hips with both hands and moving him against his cock, making the cowboy moan and slid out Genji, who whines at the loss. After a few movements guided by Hanzo’s hands, Jesse got the idea, using both arms to anchor himself before beginning to move, pressing against Hanzo’s hips while pushing away Genji, and burying himself deep in the boy’s hot hole the next heartbeat. While he moves, he can feel Hanzo bending his body and planting kisses on his back and interlacing the fingers of a hand with Genji's, grounding him at the moment. The trio finds a rhythm, one that is pushing them at high speed against the wall of pleasure, and Jesse knows it will hit him like a car crash but he didn’t care. Everything is too good and too perfect to think about it twice. 

 

When Genji’s hole begins to throb around him almost painfully, he slows his movement, using a hand to follow the line of his jaw, distracting him long enough to open his eyes, “What do you need, honey pie?”

 

Genji keeps moving the hips, trying to get more of what he has been receiving, but the cowboy is almost out, waiting for an answer. Looking over the shoulder, he finds Hanzo looking at him too. “I need to come. Aniki, I’ve been a good boy.”

 

“That you have been, otouto. And you deserve it.” Sitting back on his calves, he pulls Jesse with him, hands moving to catch and pull the piercings on his nipples, making the man moan louder than he has been doing previously, impaling himself on Hanzo’s dick with a needy moan. “No no no, we can have you coming undone before my little brother, cowboy. Now be a good lad and take the cock ring from his dick and then fuck him as if you mean it. He is not a porcelain doll. He can take you well.”

 

If Jesse believed he has been close to his end before, the harsh words and trusts the man is gifting him are making him understand how wrong he has been. Keeping himself impaled on Hanzo, he takes a deep breath before reaching for Genji’s cock, forcing the silicone ring with his fingers before pulling it out, letting it fall between the sheets while he covers Genji again with his body and begins to pump into him with a purpose. As they have suspected, the younger man didn’t need a lot of effort to be pushed down the cliff of pleasure. With a loud yell that mixed Hanzo and Jesse’s names, the gorgeous man around him spasms almost violently, thick lines of cum covering his chest and reaching his chin. His hole clamps Jesse hard enough to make him hiss, but Hanzo is there to keep moving softly inside of him, distracting him for as long as Genji takes to come down the cloud number nine. Hanzo pulls Jesse out as soon as his brother’s face has relaxed enough, who is sporting a lazy smile, with closed eyes and deep breaths. Once Jesse is free, the cowboy misses the heat of the other man’s core, but Hanzo didn’t give him the time to dwell on the loose. Forcing his body lower until his chest is resting over Genji's messed one, their mouths close enough to kiss but happy to only share the same air. And then he began to fuck him with a purpose. Strong fingers are clawing his hips and keeping him in place, while his cock enters him at a steady pace, deep and hard, reaching the perfect spot every single time. Jesse’s cock hangs leaking between Genji and him, tip grazing the younger man hips now and then. Hanzo buries himself deep one last time before raising him up again, hugging his chest from behind to keep him in place. “I want to make you come undone without touching you. Do you think you can do that for me, Jesse? Do you want to cover my little brother with your hot cum?”

 

The mere thought is making Jesse’s cock twitch, and he can only moan when Hanzo searches for one of his nipples with a hand while he fixes the other around the waist, hips moving at high speed, pumping inside of him like a well-oiled machine. It didn’t take long for him to succumb to the sensations, needy whines leaving his mouth while he shoots his load over the waiting Genji, who has recovered enough to open his eyes and enjoy the show. Hanzo keeps moving behind him for as long as Jesse takes to cum. But as soon as the man stops trembling in his arms, he pulls off, eliciting a moan from him, pushing the cowboy softly to lie on one side just to fall over to hover over Genji’s body, weight resting on his arms, gaze fixed on his little brother. “Touch me, love. Make me come with your hands.”

 

Genji moans his agreement, moving both hands to wrap around the still slick member of his brother. He pumps at it with slow motions, twisting the wrist when he reaches the head, just to move down in a swift movement. Hanzo is grunting, seeing the heated gaze of his brother while he works on him, his knowing fingers reaching every special place, touching every nerve and vein just the way he knows Hanzo loves. After a minute, the archer begins to move his hips in unison with Genji’s hands, pursuing his own end at double pace. Genji’s eyes are starting to cloud with passion again, his voice sounding ragged and breathless when he says the words that push Hanzo over the edge, “Aniki! Aishiteru yo.” The archer comes with a silent yell, his cum adding to the cooling pool on Genji’s chest and abs. Falling over his brother, he pins him against the futon, searching for his mouth with passion, sealing their lips in a heart-melting kiss. 

 

Jesse, who is still laying on the side has been feeling like an outsider for the last minutes, seeing the love flowing between them like water, and he the stranger who looks at the new landscape with awe and fear. But before he can move away, Genji’s hand grabs his arm and pull him closer, kissing him deeply with Hanzo nesting on his chest. The younger man is smiling broadly at him when they break the kiss, dimples making him look even more lovely than before. “Now that my brain is working half properly again, nice to meet you, Jesse McCree.” The cowboy is about to answer him when his hand touches his sensitised cock, making him gasp, “And nice to meet you too, mini McCree.”

 

Hanzo is laughing on his chest, trying to mute the laugh on his brother's pecs to no avail. The show makes Jesse laugh too, and soon, they are giggling with Genji’s stupid sense of humour. Joining the hilarious train of thoughts, Jesse salutes them with an imaginary hat, “The pleasure has been all mine, well, us, but my friend here is not good with words.”

 

After another round of laughter, Hanzo stands from his brother with a last kiss, “Come on, you two, before your jokes melt my brain together with the rest of my body.” He helps Genji to stand, kissing him again once on their feet. Together they help Jesse to join them, and they take turns to eat the cowboy’s soul bite by bite with deep and long kisses. Guiding them by the hands, Hanzo leads the way to the bathroom. They need to clean up and maybe enjoy the ofuro for longer than necessary. The cowboy will be a great addition, and Genji will love to ride the cowboy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Translations:  
> \- Aniki: Older brother  
> \- Otouto: Young brother  
> \- Ofuro: is a Japanese bath. Specifically it is a type of bath which originated as a short, steep-sided wooden bathtub.  
> \- Shoji: a light screen consisting of a framework of wood covered with paper or other translucent material, used originally in Japanese homes as one of a series of sliding panels between the interior and exterior or between two interior spaces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic, but I can tell you that it will not be the last one for this three >_< I like writing dom:hanzo and slutty Genji xD and Jesse is more than happy with both behaviours :P
> 
> I felt horny writing it, no more words needed xD just hope you got the images in your brain reading my words! Enjoy it!!! I will not tell you everything you will find in this chapter :P

Thanks to the new arrangement with Genji, the little minx has let him work almost uninterrupted most of the days. But it seems today is not one of those peaceful days. Hanzo has been on the phone with the Elders for the past hour, bored as hell and wanting nothing more than hanging up. And more since around twenty minutes ago, when a soft murmur reached him from the bedroom. It began with soft giggles and hurried steps over the tatami floors, to silence, and then to the low muffled sounds he identifies too well. Jesse is playing with Genji, and not precisely a chess game. Momentarily distracted, he has to feign he has been following the conversation on the other side of the line. But then a comment from one of the Elders brought him to full attention, “We haven’t had any report regarding your brother lately. It is good to see you finally put some sense on his head, young Master.”

 

‘If they knew the reason of his good behaviour, they would not be praising me for it.’ With a wolfish grin on his face, he rested back on the chair, “We made a very profitable deal for both of us. And speaking of which, I have an appointment with him to train together. Are we finished?”

 

A low murmur of displeasure travels through the line, but Hanzo can’t care less. The head of the Elders takes the word, “Of course, young Master. We have talked about all the pressing matters. We can resume the meeting tomorrow to talk about the rest.”

 

“Then meeting adjourned.”

 

The set of goodbyes and pleasantries were cut off when Hanzo pushes the red button on his phone. He is finally free for the rest of the day, and he has a few ideas about how he will spend the time. Just then a loud moan reaches him, making him roll his eyes. Those two are up to no good, and he can’t tolerate this kind of behaviour on his working hours. There is too much at risk with their forbidden relationship to jeopardise their chances of secrecy for a quick fuck. His hand moves to the quick dial of his phone, calling Kyoko. The servant answered after the first tone, “Good morning, young Master.”

 

“Good morning, Kyoko. Tell the servants and guards to leave my wing of the house.”

 

Kyoko has grown used to that kind of commands. Hanzo had used them for years when he needed to step away from his young Master mantle and just enjoy some quality time with himself, or his brother or friends. “Understood, young Master. Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Will do.” With those words, Hanzo finishes the call and stands from the chair, walking to the side door that leads to their quarters. 

 

The muffled sounds filtering through the thin walls are unmistakable. Opening the door, Hanzo finds Genji laying on his back, bent almost in half, with Jesse devouring his ass while he sucks the cowboy’s dick with passion. He watches as Genji swallows all the dick inside his mouth, spit bubbling on the corner of his red lips. None of them has noticed the door opening and closing, too engrossed in their actions to see anything. When the next loud sounds erupted from Genji, Hanzo knows the muffled sounds had been created by the dick blocking his throat, and the mere thought makes his own cock jump inside his underwear. Crossing his arms, he coughs loudly, startling the pair on the ground. Jesse raises his head, wet beard covered in his spit. Pulling his hips back, he frees Genji’s mouth for him to talk while he helps the younger man to lower onto the bed. Genji is breathless, but sporting a silly smile on his face, “Aniki! Do you have time to join us?”

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes, stepping closer until his toes touch the futon on the floor. “Oh, I have time. And what a good thing for me, because you two deserve a bit of a punishment for the little show.”

 

Genji has the good sense to look ashamed, “I’m sorry, aniki. Have we disturbed you?”

 

“You have. And I wasn’t just working, you,  pair of minxes, I was on a call with the Elders, with your sinful voice filtering through the paper walls.” 

 

When the meaning of his words enters their foggy minds, Genji begins to pout, “Damn you, cowboy! I told you it wasn’t a good idea!”

 

Jesse didn’t even look apologetic, shrugging, “Not my fault Japanese didn’t know how to build a wall. All this paper and wood is just too thin for that purpose.”

 

Hanzo steps closer, towering over Genji and grabbing Jesse’s hair on a fist, forcing his head up to face him, “You know perfectly about it, Jesse McCree. You are playing with fire here. Tell me, do you want to be burned? Because it can be arranged without risking our heads in the deal.” The intake of air the cowboy does makes a wolfish grin show on Hanzo’s face. “You know, McCree, if you want me to be bad to you, you only need to ask.” The man averts his eyes from him, looking to the wall behind him, making the grin grown even more. 

 

Hanzo bends his waist enough to whisper directly into McCree’s ear, “I’m going to take my time with you, cowboy. Let's see if I can make you beg for my forgiveness before the morning ends.” The hand still on his head lets him feel the shudder his words elicit, but the dilating pupils and soft gasp are the best indicators of how much the man has wanted this. Letting the hair go, he steps away, pulling Genji with him and letting the cowboy help himself to his feet. The archer wraps himself around his brother, inhaling the scent of him deeply, the perfect mix of Genji, sweat and sex. The younger man returns the hug, burying his face on Hanzo’s neck and basking on the closeness. Jesse is looking greedily at them. After these past weeks were his time has been divided between a bed full of Genji, or a bed full of Shimadas, he has grown pretty attached to them, especially with the younger one. He always feels bad when those feelings arise, knowing pretty well he will be always a side dish and not the main course, but well, he is just a man, and sometimes his heart bothers to remember him he still can love and get hurt in the process. But the older Shimada didn’t let him dwell too much on the feeling, “On your hands and knees, cowboy.”

 

That commanding voice always makes something stir inside Jesse. He has always been a rebel, not someone to follow the rules or obey orders, but here he is, falling on his hands and lowering the head, ready to receive whatever punishment Hanzo has planned for him. But time passes by, and nothing happens. He risks a glance at them just to find Genji on his knees servicing his brother, which cock is deeply buried in the younger man's mouth. Hanzo is petting his hair, letting Genji set the pace, while he has his eyes closed in bliss. At some point between giving the order and now, he has taken off the kimono, and the piece of garment lays pooled at his feet, with his discarded underwear. The image the two brothers paint in his mind is enough to make him whine pitifully. Hanzo half opens his eyes, wolfish grin growing on his face, “Seeing something you like, cowboy?” With a path on Genji’s shoulder, he makes his brother pulls back. Closing the distance to Jesse, he kneels behind him, nails scratching the skin on his back, making him hiss. “You know how it works, Jesse. I’m going to take my time with you. I will ask you a colour now and then to be sure you are alright with whatever I’m doing to you. And you can always say _‘red’_ and I will stop, no questions asked.”

 

It has been a while since Jesse has been at the receiving end of a scene, but his jumping cock answers for him, “Gotcha.”

 

“Perfect.” His hand slaps his ass cheek with enough force to make it echo inside the closed room. The sting of pain surprises him, and Jesse yelps, hiding his face between his forearms. As the man didn’t say anything against it, Hanzo hits the other cheek before soothing the pain with his hands. He repeats the series, extracting a moan from the man and making Hanzo smile devilishly. 

 

Genji has moved to sit beside Jesse, laying on an elbow while he pets Jesse’s hair. He has been in his position more than once and knows how overwhelming at the same time as freeing it can be. “You are taking it so well. Jesse.”

 

After several minutes, when Jesse’s skin is painted with a beautiful shade of red, Hanzo stops, kissing the dimples on his lower back and making the man hiss when his lower body connects with his sensitized ass. “On your back. Your punishment has just begun, Jesse.” He grunts in pain when his ass touches the soft material of the futon, but besides that, he didn’t make a single gesture to show he wants to end it, which makes Hanzo nods approvingly. “I remember you had quite the resistance for what I’m about to do, but we have the time, and Genji here can help, right, otouto?”

 

“Whatever you need, aniki.” Genji is letting Jesse use his body as a pillow, hand tangled in the soft locks of his hair.

 

Hanzo forces Jesse’s legs open, laying between them, “Hand me the lube, love.” Genji searches below the futon, finding the bottle of lube they have put there before starting their little thirst. The archer opens the bottle and coats generously the fingers of a hand, enjoying the two pair of eyes following every one of his movements. The lube is discarded before he traces the curve of Jesse’s cock with his tongue, making the man moan. As always, Hanzo didn’t take time to tease him, swallowing his dick at the same time his fingers enter him. The cowboy arches his back at the feeling, biting his lip to keep the moaning at bay. But Hanzo is determined to make him scream and will work pretty hard to do it. The fingers move inside of him, fingertips searching for the spot that will break his cowboy. And soon his expert fingertips find it, caressing it in soft circles while he sucks the tip of his cock inside his mouth. The onslaught on his ass keeps going, with two fingers turning into three, thumb pushing at the perineum, even scratching it from time to time, and the secret spot inside of him being pressed in every single stroke. Soon, the pleasure is too much to bear, and Jesse begins to moan openly, back not even touching the futon under him from how arched it was. His cock is leaking pre-cum crazily, and the greedy man who is working him is swallowing it all like if it was the sweetest honey. But as soon as he feels the cock pulsing, perineum trembling under his touch, Hanzo stops his ministrations, freeing him from his mouth and biting the soft skin of his inner thigh to distract him. 

 

“Fuck.” Jesse groans, head falling against Genji’s chest harder than planned, but exasperation is a lousy fueler to his self-control.

 

The man between his legs had the guts to laugh openly at his reaction, kissing his hip bones while ignoring the hard member beside his face completely. As soon as Jesse recovers a fraction of his breathing, Hanzo captures de cock again, fingers returning to their original spot teasing the nub of nerves. This time, the orgasm tries to release even quicker than before, but Hanzo has all the tools to find when the man is coming closer, stopping his ministrations with a pop, followed by a grunt from Jesse. Hanzo kisses his hip bone again, waiting for the man to come down to earth before talking, “Remember, Jesse. This is a punishment, but you can stop it whenever you need if you feel uncomfortable.” The man can’t even talk properly, and he hums his agreement while nodding. “Genji, give me a hand here, well, maybe two. I know you love the piercings, will you play with them for me?”

 

Hanzo’s mouth is on him a heartbeat later, and this time, besides the onslaught on his inner nerves, Genji works his tits like a pro, pulling and twisting the piercings on his nipples like he has been born to do it. The third time, his orgasm almost escapes Hanzo’s control, but the man controls it wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and pressing hard. The pitiful moan the man makes is the best reward Hanzo can have. Before beginning again, he pumps his cock with the same hand he used to cut off his orgasm a minute ago. “Give me a colour.”

 

“Gre-- Yellow.”

 

A loving arm pats Jesse’s thigh, “Good boy.” Taking pity on him, Hanzo sits back on his calves, “Come here, otouto.” Genji slides from below Jesse with care, crawling to his brother with an exaggerated movement of his hips, making the older man roll his eyes at the display, but smile anyway. His brother stops in front of him, raising himself on his knees, hands clasped behind him, knowing better than touching without permission. Hanzo nods approvingly, while his hands slide up his arms until they tangle with his hair and neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. Their tongues dance easily, with Hanzo sucking his brother’s one, capturing it with his teeth playfully. Tilting his head, Hanzo deepens the kiss, the tip of his tongue playing with the soft palate, making Genji purr like a cat, grabbing Hanzo’s forearms ignoring his own warnings. The archer smiles into the kiss, keeping his full assault on his mouth, kissing, licking and nipping the lips and tongue with all he has, taking away from Genji the ability to process any thought besides the micro-universe they create with their bodies. Too soon for Genji’s taste, the kiss ends, and Hanzo let his lips travel down his jaw to the crook of his neck, biting hard enough to make him gasp but not leave a mark. 

 

Jesse is lying on his back, still half breathless, watching with interest the show. Seeing Hanzo fully focused on someone is one of the sexiest things he can think about, surpassed only by being the one under his care. This man has an aura, one mixed between control and danger, which pulls you like the light calls to a moth. Hanzo has begun to kiss Genji’s neck, going higher and higher until he reaches the lobe of his ear, nipping it and pulling playfully, enjoying the little sounds Genji makes in response. Jesse sees Hanzo’s lips moving, but over his ragged breath and Genji’s he didn’t catch the words. But seeing the way both men turn to face him with mischievous twin grins on their faces, he has the lead role for the next show. “Turn around, cowboy. Ass on display and chest on the bed.” With some effort thanks to his pent-up body and tired muscles, he does as ordered, kneeling in the bed. 

 

The moment his chest goes down, arms bent under his head as a pillow, he knows he is doomed. Hanzo spanks him again, pulling a pained moan from him. His hand eases the pain after the hit, soothing circles of calloused fingers over the sensitised skin. The next thing he feels is Hanzo’s teeth on his ass cheek. And not a soft grazing of them, a full bite, aimed to mark. He yells again, and this time is a wet tongue which tries to erase the sting. Hanzo plants a kiss on his back, hands moving up and down his hips, “Now you are branded, my American stallion. And as every dominated animal, you will have your treat.” His brain is still going down from the endorphins onslaught when hot wet lips surround the tip of his cock, making him moan pitifully. Before he can begin moving, Hanzo’s arm wraps itself around his waist, keeping him in place. His fingers find their way to the glory hole they have been dwelling before, finding their favourite spot in no time. Jesse tries to muffle his moans into the futon, but Hanzo will not have it. Taking off the fingers, he uses them to open up the cheeks, putting the hole on full display for him. It is pulsing and begging to be filled, with the ring opening and closing, already missing the intrusion. Without a second thought, Hanzo attacks it with his mouth, and Jesse’s voice goes so high that not even the thick futon can silence him. Genji is moaning under him, hand lazily pumping his shaft, pursuing some relief. 

 

They keep going for several minutes, and Jesse is on the verge of crying. Too much. It is too much. But he can’t find the energy to make them stop, just to pursue it. When Hanzo pulls back, he whines loudly, trying to push back his hips. The movement earns him a well-aimed slap on the bite mark, extracting a yelp from him and he thrust forward, trying to move away from the pain. The action makes him sink deeper into Genji’s mouth and both moan at the feeling. Hanzo pulls him back to his original position, giving another slap on the other ass cheek and letting him sink deeper between Genji’s lips. The duo under him are singing too beautiful to stop, and Hanzo repeats the motion again and again.  Genji is closer to his end, by the way, his fist is moving frantically over the tip of his cock, and Jesse has been dancing with it for the last minutes. With a grin, he runs both hands over his heated skin until he captures his hips, thumbs forcing the cheeks open. When he talks, Jesse feels the breathing directly on his hole, making his hands grasp a handful of the sheets with enough force to rip them. “Cum for me, my boys. I know you’ll have another shot ready for me in no time and you have earned it.” Genji cums almost immediately, as his body has been waiting for the permission to do it. His moans around Jesse’s dick, together with the returning tongue entering him, moving in and out with slurpy sounds, pushes Jesse over the edge too. Hanzo feels him shudder below him, hole trying to capture his tongue in a death grip while he unloads his balls on Genji’s waiting mouth. 

 

With care, Hanzo moves away from him, using the hands on his hips to pull him aside, guiding his lax body to the mattress avoid the cowboy collapsing over Genji. The pair is panting, trying to catch their breaths, but both are sporting blissful faces, with tiny smiles in their half-opened mouths. Hanzo sits back, stretching his legs while they come down from their highs. Genji is the first to react, opening a lazy eye and moving the clean hand to him, “Aniki.”

 

Hanzo takes the hand, kissing it lovingly, “Hello there, love. Can you stand up and clean yourself and Jesse?” Genji nods, taking back his hand and using it to push himself up, rising to his knees. The white lines of cum decorating his chest make Hanzo want to take a photo and keep the image for the rest of his life. The sight makes his body feel painfully aware of the two hot men who have come undone under his care, cock twitching in interest when he sees Genji moving a hand slowly up Jesse’s side. 

 

Long fingers reach the hairy chest, entangling themselves with the soft curls, sliding up until he reaches the face. Jesse almost purrs, basking into the touch and leaning on the hot hand cupping his cheek. Bending the waist, Genji lowers his face until Jesse’s lips are in range, his tongue darting outside to trace the plump curve of his lower lip. Jesse’s eyes open to watch Genji, who is savouring him like a lollipop. When a lazy smile appears on the cowboy’s face, Genji uses the hand still resting on his chest to push himself up again, “Time to wake up and shine, my friend.” The pout Jesse gives him makes him giggle, “Come on, you, greedy man. My brother is waiting for us.” With a tilt of his head, he makes the cowboy look behind him, where Hanzo is sitting, cross-legged and with his eyes closed, like in meditation, but the erect cock between his thighs points to the real motive behind it. Letting Genji pull him up, Jesse captures a drop of cum from his chest with a finger, sucking it greedily and moaning exaggeratedly, making Genji giggle and push back his shoulder. Shaking his head, the younger man captures Jesse’s hand, pulling him behind him into the bathroom.

 

Fighting hard to calm his body, Hanzo remains seating while the sound of water and giggles reaches him. He uses the relaxation exercises he uses for training to ease his mind, feeling more in control after some minutes. And how glad he is about it when the sound of the door opening makes him look, just to find Jesse carrying Genji in piggyback, both of them naked and smiling happily. 

 

An idea of what he wants to do to them begins to take form in his mind, making him grin before moving onto his knees. With a finger, he beckons to them before patting the futon beside him on both sides. Jesse guides them there, helping Genji to his feet before going down, levelling himself with Hanzo. The archer didn’t lose a single second, capturing him by the waist and pulling him closer, “Say your farewells to your soul, soon it will belong to me.” Nudging his nose playfully he bites the lower lip and pulls it out, “I’m going to eat you up wholly, bite by bite." A chaste kiss on his lips accompanied by a tongue tracing the plump mouth, "I’ll kiss away your sanity until your mind can only think of me, your only craving will be me.”

 

“I reckon you can try, but suits your fancy, sugar.”

 

The distance between them almost disappear, lips grazing over Jesse’s mouth with every word, “I’m a man of my word, cowboy.” And sadly for Jesse’s mind, Hanzo is pretty capable of fulfilling his threats. When he finally kisses him fully, he loses the ability to think, remembering how to breathe purely by instinct. The tongue slipping into his mouth is like a velvety sword, cutting off his resolve. By the time Hanzo’s hands slide to capture his hair, pulling the shorter hair of his nape and making him moan into the kiss, Jesse knows that his soul is already being claimed. But then another set of hands join Hanzo’s, and a hot body positions beside him, arm surrounding his waist too. A new set of lips begin to follow the line of his jaw, making him moan, and the greedy man consuming his mouth drinks it like a good sake. When Hanzo let his lips slide to bite the cheek, Genji takes the vacant space, kissing Jesse as his life depends on it. His tongue is not as dominant as Hanzo’s, but he is a very talented kisser, turning Jesse’s knees into jelly in no time. When the onslaught recedes a bit, the cowboy’s stupidly thinks that they will give him some moments to recover, and nothing will be farther from the truth.

 

Hanzo returns to his original spot, but instead of kissing Jesse, he captures Genji’s mouth, kissing him with passion just an inch away from Jesse, while their hands are still roaming over the cowboy’s torso. The growl Genji answers to the soul-shattering kiss reverberates on Jesse’s chest, making him shiver in unison with the younger Shimada. Hanzo’s eyes are half opened, spying the other two men reactions, and he has to stop his ministration on his brother to take care of the almost pouting cowboy, even knowing that Jesse must be totally unaware of the conflicted feelings written clearly on his face. Using a hand, he pulls Jesse to him, moving the short distance to kiss him, before pulling back, letting his tongue dart outside his mouth to fight with his mid-air. Genji joins them, and soon, they are using their tongues to dance, stealing quick kisses now and then, in any combination possible.

 

Soon enough, as Hanzo has predicted, Genji and Jesse are ready for a second assault. The archer has a plan, one that will make them melt in his arms, but it needs to be played wisely if he didn’t want to be the one finishing too soon. After giving Jesse a hot and messy kiss, he pulls back, disentangling himself from the other two and sitting on his calves, “Time to see if those tongues of yours can do something besides making mischief.” Both men close the distance to him. They just need a quick side glance to know what they want to do, and with twin grins in their faces, they attack his neck and shoulder, with teeth and tongue, kissing, nipping, lapping, following a direct path to his pecs. The two of them had talked long and deep about how great Hanzo’s tits are, and now here they are, with a chance to lavish them with full intent for as long as the archer lets them. Hands join the mouths assault, grabbing and squeezing in Jesse’s side while Genji is rolling the hard nipple between the fingers while he nips the well-defined muscles. By the time both of them are sucking like his nipples like hungry toddlers, Hanzo is already losing it, eyes closed and head falling back while he bites his lip to silence the moan fighting to be free. With the few common sense he can muster, he uses his hands to force their heads down, “You are sucking the wrong part of myself.”

 

Genji chuckles, letting his brother bring him down, taking the head inside his mouth and hollowing the cheeks, making Hanzo gasp, moment Jesse uses to delve his tongue inside his mouth, head immobilised with an arm around the neck while the free hand keeps working on a nipple. Hanzo grabs a handful of green hair, forcing Genji to go deeper, not stopping until the head of his cock is grazing the back of his brother’s throat. When the younger man moans around it, Hanzo growls, breaking the kiss with Jesse and pushing him away. His eyes are dark pools of lust, and his breathing is ragged and irregular, words sounding extremely slow to keep them under control, “Jesse, go down there and help Genji on giving me the blowjob of my life, will you?”

 

“My pleasure.” 

 

The wink the cowboy gives him is forgotten entirely the same moment he joins Genji, tongue tracing the base of his cock and balls while Genji works on the head. The show was too hot to bear it, and Hanzo needs to avoid his eyes from them, or he will make a fool of himself shooting his load prematurely. To his surprise, Genji and Jesse seem to have a secret non-verbal code, because they barely exchange a look before they begin to move together in unison, making him see stars. Twin tongues are laid flat on the base of his cock before following the curve up, tracing the veins on it before reaching the head. Once there, they use the hardened tip of the tongues to tease the sensible area below the gland. Hanzo is fighting very hard to keep his body under control. The show is one that will destroy him every other day, and today he has been suffering from blue balls for the last hour. Jesse captures the side of his cock with his mouth, sucking it while moving up. Genji does the same in the opposite direction. They find a rhythm, exchanging positions at the head from time to time, sucking and biting. When Hanzo can’t fight against the loud moan, they stop their ministrations, looking at him with greedy eyes, before returning his attention to the cock in front of him. But a single swipe of their tongues on the same spot makes them entangle in a hot and messy kiss, tongues dancing outside their mouths, less than an inch away from Hanzo’s cock. Feeling them so close, on their hands and knees, heat blooming from their bodies while they kiss sloppily in front of his hardened dick is making something stir inside of him. His hands travel to their bodies, scratching Genji’s back and grabbing Jesse’s nape, making them moan and intensify the dance of their tongues. A light pull on the cowboy’s head gives him the hint of what he wants, and the man moves slightly closer, just enough to let their tongues touch the tip of his cock with their tongues while they kiss. Hanzo hisses at the feeling and the sight, nails almost piercing the skin of the two men tormenting him. Genji is the first to break the kiss. The younger man takes Hanzo’s full length inside his mouth in a single movement, when he moves back, Jesse does the same. When he bottomed up, nose buried in the dark patch of hair, Hanzo whispers his name, making him moan around the cock invading his throat. When he pulls back, Hanzo didn’t let them repeat the action. He is already too close to his end, no need to give them the satisfaction. With his hands, he forces them to stand on their knees, eyes moving lazily from one face to the other. “I must admit you may have a gift with your mouths. But now is my turn.” The wicked grin on his face makes them shiver, “Lay down on your chest, side by side.”

 

With some manoeuvring, they go down into the futon, close enough to kiss if they move their heads. Hanzo crawls over them to reach the area between their hips, forcing them to move to make some room for him. “Kiss the cowboy, otouto. He seems to need it.” Jesse huffs but welcomes the hot kiss from the younger man anyway. Their chests are joined while Hanzo’s legs separate their lower bodies. The archer uses the distraction to coat his fingers with a generous amount of lube before reaching for them. He follows the crack of their asses, scratching the sensible skin slightly and making them gasp into the shared kiss. By the time he reaches their holes, both have stopped the kissing session to look at him with half-lidded eyes. He has them in the perfect position for this, and with a mischievous grin plastered on his face and without breaking eye contact with them, he lets his middle finger enters them. Both are ready for it, with all the preparation from the previous sessions, but he will take his time, not just for them, but for his own sanity too. He uses the palm of his hands and the thumbs to keep his cheeks open, while he moves the fingers in and out. When the bodies take his fingers easily, he adds another one, keeping the pace and basking in the soft moans from the two pieces of art decorating his sheets. They have begun to rut against the futon, pursuing some relief for their overheated bodies, and Hanzo didn’t plan to let them have it, “Asses up, my boys.” With a growl, both raise their asses by bending their knees, ending in full display for a greedy Hanzo. “Good boys. You deserve a little treat.” He pushes his fingers deeper, finding at the same time the secret spot that makes both of them moan pitifully. “The best song in the world, sing for me.” He keeps attacking the same spot, twisting his fingers while doing it, opening their holes and destroying their resolve at the same time. Genji has crawled the little distance to Jesse, and is kissing him, tongues dancing together between their mouths while they share every ounce of air they breathe. 

 

Not even five minutes pass, before Genji and Jesse lose the ability to track time, focused purely in the pleasure Hanzo is giving them. But Hanzo needs more. In fact, his cock has been dripping pre-cum into the sheets since the first moan, and now he craves to sink himself as deep as possible in them. He needs them, both of them. Pulling off his fingers, he elicits a whine from the sprawled men, who stop their kissing session to look at him. “It’s showtime. Hand me the pillows and make room for me.” Jesse rolls onto his back while Genji sits back and pass the fluffy cushions to Hanzo before stepping to one side. To their surprise, Hanzo stacks them in the middle of the bed, before beckoning Jesse with a crooked finger. He lets the archer position him on the pillows, kissing him before laying down, ass floating in a nice angle. Jesse looks up, still panting from the previous workout but eager to know what the older man has planned for them. When he extends a hand to Genji, he begins to see what he wants to do, but his lustful mind can be making it out, right? 

 

Then reality hits him in the face when Hanzo instructed Genji to straddle him, lowering his upper body until he is flushed over Jesse’s chest, with their cocks rubbing together between their bodies. Hanzo forces their legs open to make room for him, hands groping Genji’s ass greedily, his otouto has a very fine ass, screaming to be touched. Sitting back on his calves, he takes a moment to enjoy the show. Genji is feebly moving against Jesse, making both of them gasp to the friction he is creating. Their position leaves their glorious holes in full display for him, both holes twitching and begin to be filled after the pent-up session. Looking down, he finds the proud cock between his legs is engorged to a new level, with pre-cum dripping from the tip almost incessantly, reddened head begging to be touched. A loud moan from his brother brings back his focus to the two men in front of him. “Easy there, otouto..” The lube waits for him beside the futon, and he opens the bottle with shaky hands. The long session is taking its toll on him, but the next round will be too good to avoid it. He coats his cock with a nice layer of lube, using the remainings on his hands to wet the already well oiled holes. Wiping his hands on the sheets, he grabs Genji’s hips before pushing inside, in a hard and quick thrust, making him yell a breathless _‘aniki’_. The mere added friction from Hanzo’s movement elicits loud moans from Jesse too, who is trying to keep Genji steady while petting his head lovingly. With a growl, Hanzo pulls back, making his brother whine, “Don’t be greedy, otouto. You are not alone there.” His hand grabs Jesse’s thigh while the other one guides the tip of his cock to the waiting hole, pushing inside slowly. Even in his state, he remembers to be careful. The cowboy has been neglected by him for some days, and he didn’t want to hurt him. Besides, hearing the low growl, the intake of air between his teeth while he tries to keep the moaning at bay? Priceless. Hanzo keeps pushing inside, not even disturbing his breathless brother until he bottoms up, buried to the hilt in the velvety hole. Giving him some time to get used to his girth, Hanzo lets his hand paint some angry red lines in Genji’s back, making the younger man arch it under the touch. The movement extracts a paired moan from both men, and Hanzo gloats. Jesse sees it and is about to make a stupid remark when the archer pulls off and goes back, quick and hard, stealing the ability to talk from the man. His hands keep Jesse in place with a firm grip on his thigh and Genji pushed down the hips with a hand on his lower back, making their cocks rut crazily with every thrust of his pelvis. 

 

Hanzo changes from one to the other every few minutes. His work is undoing their minds. Jesse and Genji are a painting mess, with a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, moans flowing freely from their mouths, mixed with their names or Hanzo’s one. The three of them are close to their end but want to elongate the moment in time. But is an inevitable outcome. Feeling the end too close to his taste, Hanzo pulls back, clenching teeth to keep the orgasm at bay for a few moments more. With care, he raises Genji’s body from Jesse, using the time to kiss the nape of his neck and hug him from behind. “Turn around, love.” With shaky legs, Genji works on fulfilling the order but ends having to ask for help to his brother, because his body isn’t collaborating with him. Once he has Genji facing him, Hanzo grabs Jesse’s dick, pumping it a few times and making him almost yell, before keeping his hand at the base and pulling his otouto into it. Genji goes willingly. The weeks he has spent with Jesse had developed a bit of addiction to the piercings on his cock, and he uses every chance he has to enjoy them. And this time is no different. He begins to shake as soon as the first piercing breaches him, head falling back in pleasure. By the time he has bottomed up, he is babbling a mix of Japanese and English words. Jesse is helping him to stay upright with his hands, ready to fuck him senseless. But the visual barrier from Genji’s body makes him lose sight of Hanzo time enough to get surprised when the archer’s cock enters him again. His hips move by instinct, making Genji roar. Hanzo can’t fight against the grin growing in his face. He has hoped for the position to be to their liking, but the sounds they are making are even better than he wished. His hands move to grab Jesse’s hips, curling his legs around him, “Otouto, take hold of me, this is going to be rough.” As soon as Genji has his legs and arms wrapped around Hanzo, the archer begins to move with a purpose. His hips make a half circle every time, entering Jesse in the perfect angle to make him see stars. The mere movement of his hips makes the cowboy’s cock move inside Genji, who has his face buried on Hanzo’s neck while moaning his pleasure to the skies. The cacophony of sounds, a mix of moans, gasps, the slaps of flesh against flesh… everything is working hard to push away Hanzo’s control and make him fall into the deep of pleasure. And feeling how Jesse’s hole is constricting him, he decides to let it go. Moving a hand from Jesse’s hip, he slides it between them, grabbing Genji’s cock and pumping him in unison with his thrust. He feels his orgasm like an earthquake. His full body shivers, feeling like his soul is leaving his body through his cock, with Jesse sucking it greedily. He feels the world around him blackening, the sounds of his lovers the only thing entering the darkness, and he senses his cock unloading his cum inside Jesse, buried as deep as possible. Jesse’s voice screaming his name makes him open his eyes, just in time to see him come undone, pleasure written plainly in his handsome features. Genji follows suit, biting his shoulder in a vain attempt to keep the loud yell at bay, while hot spurs of cum paint their chests and Hanzo’s hand. 

 

They stay just like that for several minutes, catching their breaths and letting their brains regain the ability to work. Hanzo finally comes back on himself, kissing Genji’s head before pulling of Jesse. The softening cock slips away almost effortlessly. He has worked the hole pretty well today. Hanzo helps Genji to raise up from the cowboy’s one, cum falling over him from the hovering ass. His otouto stays wrapped around him, and he sits back on his calves with his arms full of Genji. A lazy smile is playing on his face while he uses a hand to caress Jesse’s leg. “Have you learned your lesson, cowboy?”

 

The voice of Jesse reaches him from far away, even being at arms distance, “Darlin’, if that was a punishment, I can’t wait to see what you will do to me when I deserve a reward for my good behaviour.”

 

Genji is giggling in his arms, basking in his brother closeness as he always does. Hanzo kisses his temple lovingly, before returning his attention to Jesse. “I know you were trouble.”

 

“You will not want me any other way, sugar.”

 

“Probably not. I’m beginning to enjoy our little agreement a bit too much, but you had always been a charmer, cowboy.”

 

His brother finally unburies his face from the crook of his neck, looking intently into his eyes, “Thanks for the pet, aniji.”

 

"You are welcome. Is not like I'm not enjoying him too." Hanzo kisses him then, falling even more in love with his brother, and feeling a little corner of his heart moving to make room for the smiling cowboy. This deal is taking his toll on him too, but time will see where it goes. For now, he plans to enjoy it to the max. And that enjoyment includes a long, hot bath for the three of them. They have earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Translations:  
> \- Aniki: Older brother  
> \- Otouto: Young brother  
> \- Shoji: a light screen consisting of a framework of wood covered with paper or other translucent material, used originally in Japanese homes as one of a series of sliding panels between the interior and exterior or between two interior spaces.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Translations:  
>  \- Aniki: Older brother  
>  \- Otouto: Young brother  
>  \- Engawa: a floor extension at one side of a Japanese-style house, usually facing a yard or garden and serving as passageway and sitting space  
>  \- Fuurin: a small Japanese wind chime, which is traditionally hung from the eaves of a house during the summer. It has the shape of a bell with the clapper in the center of the chime. A strip of paper, called the tanzaku, hangs from the clapper.


End file.
